The subject matter described herein relates generally to a wind turbine generator, methods and systems for controlling a wind turbine generator, and more particularly, to methods and systems for reducing noise generated by a wind turbine generator such as noise amplitude modulation and/or abnormal noise amplitude modulation.
At least some known wind turbines include a tower and a nacelle mounted on the tower. A rotor is rotatably mounted to the nacelle and is coupled to a generator by a shaft. A plurality of blades extends from the rotor. The blades are oriented such that wind passing over the blades turns the rotor and rotates the shaft, thereby driving the generator to generate electricity. Acoustic noise is also generated. It is desirable to reduce noise generated from wind turbines. Embodiments described herein address wind generator noise, particularly amplitude modulation noise and abnormal amplitude modulation noise.